Sleepless Night
by TheLastKing-Hero
Summary: Renner had fallen in love with Climb who also loves her but he won't make the first move, forcing Renner to take action. This is a story about their love for one another. LEMON, you have been warned. Please let me know how my writing is, it is very important to me. Hope you enjoy, I will try to update daily but that will probably eventually fall off, I am a very busy person. -King
1. Chapter 1

OverLord

Climb POV (Point of View)

There I was sitting at a table with the person that I swore to protect, the one I loved.

She said, "Climb would you like some tea?"

I couldn't help but smile for a quick second before I hardened my face.

I answered, "I am fine but thank you my princess."

She glared at me and replied, "I told you to call me Renner!"

I slowly looked down at my hands not knowing what to say. If I called her Renner in front of anyone it would surely make her look bad. If someone heard they would think she choose an impolite child to work for her. That was why I usually refused to call her Renner. She knows all of that but still insists that at least when we are alone I should call her by her name.

She moved her cup of tea to the side and she slowly leaned across the table. She reached out her hands and held my hands that had been resting on the table. This jolted my back to the present. I looked up to see her face with a bright smile, the smile that I loved so dearly and would give anything to protect. I sighed in defeat when I saw the smile.

She got up out of her chair and walked over to me. I stayed seated while my eyes followed her. There was a large window behind where she sat, which was directly across from me.

She said, "Look out the window and tell me what you see."

A look of confusion crossed over my face making her giggle. I looked out the window and into the distance trying to see something. She had slowly walked behind me without me noticing. She now leaned her head right beside mine.

I was too busy looking outside to notice what she had done. She turned and looked at the side of my face and slowly leaned in and kissed it. The kiss startled me as I quickly turned my head to look and see what it was. This was when she kissed me on the mouth and leaned into it. I was extremely surprised and didn't know what to do. She slowly ended the kiss and backed her head away with mischievous grin on her face.

My eyes were wide open in surprise. She laughed at the expression on my face.

She said, "What am I going to do with you?"

I forced my face back to a blank stare. Before turning my face to the window so she didn't see that my whole face was red. I couldn't let my feelings show, if I were to be in a relationship with the princess it would surely damage her reputation and infuriate the nobles.

She moved back to her seat. Her grin faded as she saw the determination on my face.

Renner's POV

"How am I going to get him to stop acting like this?", I questioned myself.

I should go to his chambers later tonight and see how he responds, I decided with a mischievous smile on my face.

Later that night I slipped out of bed quietly moving to one of the maids dressing rooms. I slowly slipped into one of their outfits to better hide my identity incase I was scene by anyone. I quietly maneuvered out of the room and into the hallway that lead to Climb's room. I walked towards his chambers without encountering anyone.

As I neared his room I quieted my steps to keep make sure he didn't wake up. I slowly opened the door as it made a small creaking noise. I cringed and looked over at his bed, relief flooded over me when I noticed that he was still sleeping. I worked my way through the small gap in the door and softly closed it. I started to undress while watching the slow rolling of his chest as he breathed. I worked my way out of the maids clothes with relative ease, I was now in my in my panties and bra. I approached his bed and looked at his face.

He looked exhausted, "It must be from all the training he does.", I said quietly.

Reaching out I took his hand in mine slowly caressing it. I smiled lovingly at him. I got up on the bed and lay next to him thinking how amazing it would be to be a commoner and not have to worry about him being a noble.

He turned slowly in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled affectionately and snuggled closer to him. "He was my knight and the most perfect man for me.", I thought silently to myself. His arm reached around my side and grabbed my breast. I could feel heat flowing to my face as I let out a soft moan. I quickly suppressed it to keep from waking him. He continued to knead my breast as I let out soft moans.

My panties became soaked as he groped. I grabbed his hand on my breast and slowly slide it into my panties. I was in a state of complete bliss. He rubbed my pussy with his fingers as I moaned out. I could no longer contain myself.

Luckily his room was not near any other living quarters. I was panting hard as I neared my climax. My whole body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure enveloped me as I came.

Climb POV

There I was asleep, dreaming the best dream I had ever had. I was rubbing Renner's pussy and she was moaning out in pleasure. My hand slowly circling her cliterous causing her to cry out in pleasure. Oh the sweet scent of her made me hunger for more. I slowly began to kiss the side of her neck making her jerk in surprise.

I paid her reaction no head "This was all a dream.", I thought to myself.

Slowly loving down her neck to her collarbone as I continued to rub her sensitive mounds. I felt her tense up as she reached the peak of her orgasm. She moaned out in complete bliss. I slowly moved laid her back on her back while getting on top of her. Her eyes shined, they hungered for more. I unclipped her bra and pulled it off. I slowly kissed her collarbone, trailing down to her breast. I kissed around them as she sucked in her breath at the cool sensation. I latched onto her breast and started to suck while kneading the other causing her already sensitive body to go into another shuttering orgasm.

I slowly left her breast and traveled down her stomach until I reached my prize. I carefully slide down her panties as I ran my rough hand along her cliterous earning a large moan. I kissed around her mounds and then planted a kiss in the center of her pussy. She squirmed as my mouth touched. I slowly began licking her clit as she continued to moan.

I moved even lower to the best part. I began to eat her out as I tasted her. The sweet nectar that she had released. Her body rocked as it hit her fourth orgasm. I swallowed as much of her nectar as possible. She said while panting heavily, "Climb, that's enough I don't think I can handle anymore." I was completely caught off guard, she was speaking to me while I was dreaming.

I slowly removed myself from her pussy and moved until I was face to face with her. She looked extremely tired and worn out. I cried out in surprise, now realizing that this wasn't a dream. She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep almost immediately.

I stumbled as I got out of bed, "What have I done!", I murmured to myself hoping no one had heard what had happened.

I decided the best thing to do was to dress her and return her to her chambers before morning. I quickly found her pile of clothes taking her panties that were now soaked and her bra. I quickly dressed her back up into her maids outfit.

I had no idea why she had been in a maids outfit but I didn't have time to think about that now. She stayed asleep throughout all of this, she had completely lost all of her strength. I picked her up in my arms that only way I could think to carry her. She was laying between my two arms as I quickly carried her down the hallway to her room that wasn't too far away. I quietly slide open the door to her room and then proceeded to undress her until she was in her bra and panties again. I tucked her under the covers of her bed and went off to return the maids outfit to the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I walked back to my room wondering how the hell all of this happened. I was in a state of utter confusion, not knowing if what happened was good or bad.

"If word got out it would be terrible for her but I love her.", I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh while remembering the sensation of her, her smooth skin as it rubbed against my hard, rough hands. Her taste as I took her into my mouth, oh how I loved her.

I opened my door and undressed myself. Her aroma still drifted in the air. The sweet smell, it was my new favorite smell. I lay on my bed, contemplating what I would do about all of this tomorrow. I slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking of her.

Renner's POV

I awoke with a start, a feeling of fulfillment spread throughout my body as I remembered the night. His rough touch had sent me into a frenzy. I smiled to myself as I lay in my bed.

"How did I end up here anyways?", I questioned myself.

He must have carried me to my room after I collapsed from exhaustion.

"I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did.", I said quietly.

I looked about the room. The dresser with a large mirror hanging above it was laid against the far wall. There was a small desk for writing letters and signing that desk lay a letter from Ainz.

Today Ainz Ooal Gown would make my younger brother king and make me his ambassador. I wouldn't have to worry about the nobles or any rules against me marrying Climb.

I thanked that mysterious creature called Ainz from the bottom of my heart. I had not told Climb any of this because Ainz expressly forbid me telling anyone.

I should go see how Climb is doing after our "adventure" yesterday night.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over the a large closet that held my clothes.

I decided today I would wear a purple dress, I hoped it would make Climb more nervous. He always seemed nervous whenever he saw me in my best clothes. This dress especially accented my golden yellow hair. I smiled at the thought of him seeing me in this dress.

It took me roughly five minutes to get changed. Usually the maids would help me change but I specifically told them that I wanted to change myself today. They had all had a look of confusion on their faces but obeyed me.

I exited my room and entered a small living space that I usually used to meet with some of my closer friends and allies. As I was about to leave and go check on Climb he walked through the door.

His face looked like it was molded from steel. It faltered only for a moment as he saw my dress and the smile on my face. I was a little depressed by his reaction but decided not to press him on it.

I was the first one to speak, "How was your night?", I said as I giggled to myself.

He replied in a quiet wavering voice, "Eventful."

I couldn't help but make a large grin at his reply. I had told the maids to leave the room and that I was talking to someone important so we had the room to ourselves. He looked around nervously noticing that we were the only people in the room. His facial expression changed multiple times as he tried to get his emotions under control.

I could see him battling his love for me, he was loyal enough to suppress his love to allow me to save face. He was such a lovely man.

When I saw this battle in his eyes I remembered the smell of his hair, the musky smell as I was curled up next to him. That irresistible smell.

My cheeks started to heat up as I thought of him and all the things that we would do together. He looked looked down and then straight up and looked into my eyes. I also looked into his beautiful blue eyes while making a small smile.

Climb's POV

I looked up connecting with her eyes. Her pearly blue eyes that seemed to hypnotise me. All I could do was stare at them like I had a craving. Her small smile pulled me out of dream land as I looked away slightly embarrassed.

I was the first person to speak, "What are we doing today."

After a short pause I remembered that I promised to call her Renner when we were alone.

I quickly added, "Renner".

She replied, "Today… I think we are going to take a walk through the city."

I was only slightly surprised because she had been taking more walks around the castle recently.

She spoke again saying, "Don't bring all of your gear, I don't want to stand out."

I nodded to show that I understood. I decided I would wear regular clothes and just keep my sword. She left the room and reentered her bedroom. It took her ten minutes to find new clothes to dress into. She came out in almost commoners clothes. She wore a shirt that was shite and made from cheap cloth. Her dress was ankle long which was short compared to most of her dresses. It was also made from the same clothing material. She would certainly be looked down on by the nobles if they ever saw her like this.

We quietly slid out of the room and walked down a the hallway to the the large gate that separated the royal family from the rest of the city. Some commoners were let into the building to clean and cook so she was not completely out of place. We passed a noble men that glared at us. He didn't notice that the women next to me was Renner.

"Good", I thought maybe no one will notice her.

We walked by a few guards that stood on either side of the hallway. One that actually sometimes talked to me looked over at us.

He spoke to me as we walked by "Climb did you finally get a girl? Man, I thought this day would never come for you.", he said jokingly.

I stammered for a moment surprised by his comment. I was about to say that I was just escorting her but Renner put her arm around me and pulled my face down to her. She locked lips with me. My eyes widened in surprise having not expected her to do this.

The guard whistled while grinning. Renner then let go of me and we continued on our face was bright red from embarrassment. I looked down at her lovely face and saw she was also slightly blushing.

Renner's POV

His lips tasted like the sweetest honey. I reluctantly pulled away to allow us to continue on our way. Slightly heated from our kiss we continued on our way. My face reddened as I thought about our kiss, trying to imprint it into our memory. We finally exited the royal family's mansion. We were now just commoners, regular people that no one would take a second look at. I smiled, feeling free from all the normal restrictions of being a princess.

I took Climb's hand, leading him through the crowds of people in the market area. I laughed as I pulled him along. Looking over at his face I noticed he too had a smile and was looking at me. He blushed slightly and looked away.

"What a nervous boy.", I thought while laughing to myself.

I had planned this trip and hoped it would all go according to plan. We neared my destinations, a small Inn that was known for asking no questions. I looked over at Climb who had a whose face betrayed his confusion.

We entered the small Inn, the bottom floor was a small dinner with tables spread out. There were people spread out through the tables, laughing and drinking. It was a lively place and also seemed to be a friendly place. Most of the people inside were what were known as workers or failed adventurers. I walked over to the bar while still pulling Climb along. There stood an old man with a small towel cleaning a class. He looked over at us with his eyebrow up.

He spoke in a friendly voice. "What do you all need?", He said.

I replied, "One room please." He smiled at me knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Room 3 is open but you will have to pay upfront.", he said. I handed over a few copper coins as he slid the key over to me.

I looked up at Climb's face which couldn't decide between going pale or bright red. It was a cute look for him. He was a little more sturdy as I tried to pull him but eventually gave up and followed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Climb's POV

We slowly climbed the small wooden stairs that lead to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. They creaked as we moved up them. I started to sweat when I realized what she had in mind.

I wanted to tell her that this wasn't right but my own feelings wouldn't let me. I loved her and she loved me, there was no lying about those feelings.

The small wooden hallway had four doors that lead to personal bedrooms. The Inn was small but felt homely with a decent atmosphere for the village people. Most of them were filled with drunkards that spent their days at the bar.

Renner stopped in front of room 3 slowly pushing the key in and turning. The lock released after pushing on the door. She entered and I hesitantly walked in behind her.

It was a small room with one large king sized bed in the middle. There was a small mirror above one of the dressers. The walls and roof and floor were all made from wood that looked to be extremely old. The room was surprisingly clean, it looked like someone had been through it recently cleaning.

There was a small round fur made carpet that was laid on the floor. It felt comfortable as I stepped on it. Renner was still standing beside the door. The creaking sound could be heard as she closed the door. She turned the large lock causing a clunking noise to come from the door signifying that the lock was engaged.

My face must have been completely red because she looked at my face and almost bursted out laughing. I smiled faintly having given into her plan. She walked over to me and stood right in front of me, staring into my eyes. I stared back at her glistening eyes.

"I could look at them all day and never get bored.", I thought silently to myself.

Renner's POV

I stared up at him while slowly reaching my arm behind his back. He flinched when my arm came into contact with his back. I smiled up at him while slowly pushing him back onto the bed. He tripped and feel back, pulling me with him. I now lay on top of him on the bed. I slowly leaned my head down and kissed him.

We slowly closed our eyes. The kiss was deep and contained all of my feelings for him. I placed my hand on his chest slowly feeling it. His rock hard abs and the tremendous heat that came from them.

I ended the kiss, opening my eyes and looking up at him. The look in his eyes had changed from fear and embarrassment to yearning and lust. His eyes sparkled as I turned my head and lay it down on his chest. His strong arms reached around me and slowly pulled me towards him.

His smell, just the way I remembered it. He slowly let his arms fall to his side causing me to whimper at the loss of warmth. He got off the bed and stood up, slowly peeling his clothes away.

I smiled at the battle I had won. Once he had completely undressed I stood up and slowly walked towards him with a sexy smile on my face. He looked me up and down and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

A look of concern appeared on my face but instantly vanished after he said, "Those clothes are annoying, come here."

When I reached his he slowly grabbed my shirt lifting it above my head. It came off with relative ease. He reached down to my dress, I helped him take it off. It slid smoothly down my slender body exposing most of my skin to the air.

He looked at me in in my matching black panties and bra. I sucked in my breath as he stood back and looked me over.

His face brightened in a smile as he said, "You are beautiful."

I blushed madly at his comment. Before helping him out of his clothes.

I walked over to him and jumped up while wrapping my legs around his waist. He lifted my with relative ease. His pennis pressed up against my thigh as he held me causing me to blush even more.

He slowly moved towards the bed the was made of beaver skins which were extremely soft. He lay on the bed while I lay on top of him. I reached down taking his seven inch pennis in the hand, slowly stroking up and down. I could see the pleasure in his eyes as he sucking in his breath.

He was completely hard within a few minutes of stroking. I stopped abruptly.

I was about to take off my bra when I felt his warm hand touch my pussy through the fabric causing me to moan out. My panties were already wet from stroking his cock and were getting considerable wetter. He pulled his hand up and slowly slid it down the side of my stomach and into my panties.

I squirmed as his rough hands slowly stroked me. Pure pleasure coursed through my whole body. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt.

My eyes fluttered and closed as I moaned out in pleasure. His other hand slowly slid up and unclasped my bra letting it fall to the side. He reached up taking one of my breasts in his hand. He cupped it and slowly messing with my pink nipples causing me my pleasure to increase.

He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth as he slowly sucked on my nipple causing me to scream out as I orgasumed. He smiled in satisfaction. He took his hand out of my panties and removed himself from my breast. He pushed my panties down to my thigh. I got the message and pulled them completely off.

I was now bear naked in front of my him. My face was still red and I was panting from the orgasm that rocked my body.

Climb's POV

I looked at her as she lay on the bed panting. Her face was red, she looked beautiful. I smiled not thinking about any of the consequences anymore.

She spoke saying, "I'm ready Climb. Let's make love."

I smiled in response thinking how was I so lucky? This beautiful girl saved me and now we are making love. She slowly moved around so she was now on top of me. She rubbed her pussy against my completely hard cock. Her sweet juices rubbed off on my dick acting as a lubricant.

I moaned slightly at the pleasure that ran rough slowly laid down on my chest and forced herself back and used her hand to push my dick into her pussy. I grunted as she impaled herself on the first four inches, taking her virginity. She let out a low moan in both pain and pleasure.

She slowly raised herself up and pushed down to allow the rest of my dick to completely slide inside of her. I reached up and slowly massaged her breasts hoping to ease some of her pains. She felt incredible, her tight pussy squeezed my dick as it entered.

She sat panting on top of me for a few minutes trying to get acclimated to my size. I continued to massage her breasts until she started rocking. At first she simply rocked back and forth only slightly pulling my dick out of her pussy and pushing it back in. She started moaning.

"She looked perfect on me.", I thought to myself.

She changed her position lifting her body off of my until just the tip of my dick was still inside her and pushed down. She moaned loudly as I hit her G spot. She continued to hit it for a few strikes until I pushed up to meet her as she came down atop me.

She cried out as an orgasum rocked her body. She flung her head back and closed her eyes. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she recovered from the bone breaking orgasm.

I smiled lovingly at her.

She placed her hands on my chest, I quickly grabbed her hands and lifted her up while I was still inside of her. I turned around, placing her on the bed with me positioned towards her. Her legs spread until her pussy was completely visible to me. I pushed in making her moan out in pleasure.

I thrust in quickly, pulling back and ramming home. Her soaked cunt felt amazing with my dick ramming in it. I started to increase my speed as I pushed harder and faster. I grunted, knowing that I was nearing the end. I kept thrusting into her. I pushed as far in as her body rocked in another orgasum pushing me over the edge. I came into her, pushing my seed into her womb.

Panting I looked at her, her face was completely red and she was panting heavily but still managed to look up at me and smile. I leaned down on top of her and pressed my lips to hers, savoring the flavor of her.

Author Notes

Hello everyone, it's King. I was wondering which series you like better this or the other Overlord series. Depending on your answers I might continue the other series or end it and work on this. let me know either by review or PM me, I am also available if anyone wants me to read over any of their work. I can't promise that I will be the biggest help but I can at least help you on sentence flow. Thanks again everyone for reading, enjoy. -King


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes

Sorry guys for the long wait. I have had some large tests this week and basically studied for six hours a day. This will be a short chapter because I wrote it at, well its 3:00 A.M. and I'm still not asleep so, yeah. Anyways please leave feedback and check the pole I posted to decided which story I should continue. Thanks everyone, I really appreciate everyone support and feedback. -King

Renner's POV

I looked down at him as the pleasure coursed through my body leaving me shaking on top of him. My eyes rolled back down as I came out of my bliss.

As he took me into his strong arms, turning me around so that I was on the bottom. He pressed me between himself and the bed as he fucked me.

The pleasure began to build again to the point of making me feel like I was about to explode. Another powerful orgasm rocked through my body as he continued to fuck me. I cried out in ecstasy as I rode my high. He grunted heavily and fell on top of me. I felt the warm cream flow into me as he lay on top of me.

He placed his lips on my as he kissed me passionately. I smiled not thinking about what was to come but only about this moment. I slipped into a quiet slumber as he held me. His cock still planted firmly inside of me slowly reducing in size.

I dreamed, a dream of our life after this moment. A life of joy as he held me tight slowly rubbing my swollen stomach as I stood next to him. We were inside of a room that I didn't ever remember being in. I smiled at him as he reached down and took my face into his hands slowly planting kisses on my mouth.

I looked out toward the large room we were in, seeing a large window with a view of the surrounding area. Large stone walls wrapped around an entire city. A heavy iron gate that looked like it could withstand a hundred thousand men.

Upon one of the large cylindrical guard towers stood a large flag. The flag was made from blue fabric that looked incredibly expensive. I didn't recognize the flag but it was beautiful. The flag had a large crest of a man holding a sword that shone brightly. It was a breathtaking flag.

I looked at my hand finding a ring of gold and silver on my finger. I reached my other hand down and caressed the ring, it had the crest embedded into it like a crest. On the other side of the ring was the word "He who rules death rules life." I turned the ring back around not understanding what it meant.

Climb's POV

I watched as my beloved slept naked on top of the bed. I pulled the covers down and pulled them back up over both of us. I slowly ran my hands through her beautiful hair while reached down and planting a kiss on her cheek making her squirm slightly. I smiled amused at her response. Laying back in the bed thinking of her.

She slowly moved her head onto my chest. I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell while thinking of all the things we would do together. She was my first and only love and I would cherish her forever. I close my eyes drifting off into the abyss called sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 continuation

Continuation-

I woke with a start, screams rang out all around us. I quickly checked Renner to make sure she was okay, once I was certain no one had made it into the room we dressed quickly.

I pulled the sword from its sheath, ready to confront anyone who attacked Renner. She was so close to me that she was almost hugging my back as we made our way out of the room. We walked slowly down the stairs making sure to make as little noise as possible.

I took in the scenery, customers were huddled together in the corner shaking from fear. I said demandingly, "What is happening outside?" A shaky voice answered, "A-Angels." He looked like he expected the world to end, his face portrayed misery and fear. "We are all g-going to die!", he screamed out.

I quickly ran to the door after checking to make sure no one was hiding in the room. I turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door only slightly. Outside was chaotic, men and women ran through the streets screaming. I spotted the angels as they flew over the street cutting down anyone in their path, women and children included.

I quickly closed the door as to not draw them towards our Inn.

I turned to Renner, I was amazed at how she didn't look frightened at the least. I knew that she was strong but I had thought that this would be too much for her. I had no idea what to do in this situation, I wasn't certain I could protect the Princess from angels.

She was still staying close to me.

She whispered in my ear, "Climb, this is a necessary evil."

I looked back at her confused, wondering if I misheard her.

She continued, "King Ainz has sent the angels to make it appear that the Slane Theocracy was attacking the kingdom. He didn't give me a choice but to agree, the only other option was for him to invade which would kill hundreds of thousands of our civilians."

I looked back at her with a look of complete shock on my face. She looked away, not able to hold my gaze. It took a while for me to regain my composure, I still had a duty to protect the princess.

I spoke to her quietly saying, "What do we do? Where can we go that is safe?"

She replied, "As long as you stay with me the angels will not harm us, King Ainz assured me."

I looked at her sadly, the discussion that she had to make would not allow for a peaceful outcome. There would be war between someone. I put my forehead against her, reassuring her that I would follow her anywhere she decided to go.

She spoke softly, almost crying, "I l-love you Climb."

I hugged her, holding her close to my body never wanting to let go .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes - Hey everyone! It has been some time since I last posted a chapter and I have been really busy lately and I hope you understand. This chapter will be a little special, I am adding a storyline to this story… I'm also adding a new character! I hope you like the new person that I will be adding to the story, enjoy!

Renner's POV

We stayed inside the building for what seemed like days. In reality the screams ended at around midnight. The others inside of the building were crying, huddled together in one of the corners far away from the door.

We decided that we would stay in the other corner to avoid the other people. Climb laid with his back against the wooden wall. I curled up next to him, laying my head on his chest. Warmth radiated from his body, drawing me in closer. He smiled shyly at me, unsure of the situation and what to do. I smiled softly. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, it seemed to send me into a trance. My eyelids became heavy, slowly closing. I slipped out of consciousness and into the blackness of deep sleep.

Climb's POV

The sunlight shone through the window to on the far side of the wall near the door signaling morning. I stirred as the rays of sunlight shone onto my face. I opened my eyes sleepily.

I stayed up most of the night, keeping watch. I trusted Renner but I didn't trust Ainz to keep his word. I was new to this world of angels and demons.

I looked down, finding Renner snuggled close to me, resting her head on my chest. I was leaned up against the wooden wall in the corner. I pulled in a lungful of air, smelling her sweet aroma. I leaned closer, smelling her wonderful blond hair. I moved my hand to her face, slowly caressing her.

She started to stir, slowly returning to our world from her sleep. She looked up at my face with her sleepy eyes. She looked beautiful with a small sparkly in her eyes. She looked around, slightly disoriented.

I rested my hand on her face forcing her to look back up at me. I leaned down, planting a kiss on her tender lips. He face slightly blushed as our lips parted, ending the kiss.

We waited for a while before deciding to leave the Inn. I walked close to the door, drawing my sword, ready to fight anything on the other side. I opened the door, peeking out making sure nothing was on the other side. I slowly opened up the door, looking into the distance. A few bloodied bodies littered the street. I turned my gaze to the sky, spotting a column of smoke rising into the air. I traced the column back down to the royal castle.

The castle was on fire, burning brightly. My eyes widened, the home we had both known for so long was now rubble and on fire. Renner peaking out from behind me, spotting the same fire. I looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. I turned and embraced her, holding her tight against myself as she silently wept.

Kate's POV

I looked in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. It reflected me, The blue chest plate that stuck to my body, it emphasized my large bosom and left a large impression on most men. I wore a modest skirt like clothing that still allowed for a large range of motion. Red locks of hair flowed down on top of my chest plate from my head. It was a wonderful crimson color that left most men speechless. On my waist was an expensive leather sheath the held a thin sword known as "The Sword of Leviathan".

It was a demon sword used by one of the demon kings before they were sealed in hell. It had been passed down through my family line for generations. It was mainly kept hidden and never used but I could not bear to have such a sword and not use it. I unsheathed it slowly, I took it in one of my hands and spun it around.

The silver metal shined in the light that entered through the large window. I looked out the window, it overlooked a large city encased by stone walls. They were roughly twelve meters in height. I looked back down at the blade, gently inscribed in the middle of the blade was the word, "Darkness".

I gently ran my finger across the smooth side of the blade, feeling the groves the inscribed words created. I slid my finger down the sharp edge of the blade, cutting my finger open causing blood to come to the surface of my skin. The sword appeared to suck the blood into it causing a small red line to travel down the blade to the handle.

I pulled the blade away from my finger, slowly sliding it into leather sheath as I prepared to set out.

I opened the wooden door leading into a small room with a bed placed in the center. There was a dresser pressed up against the opposite wall, it was the only other thing inside the room. I took one look around the room making sure that I wasn't leaving anything behind before heading towards the door that lead out of the building.

I opened the door, preceding to walk down a narrow hallway until I reached a small desk. Behind the desk stood an older women who smiled as I approached. I returned the gesture as I laid the key to my room and said goodbye. I then turned and walked to two double doors leading out of the Inn and to the street.

Once I exited the building a small breeze blew by causing my hair to float behind me as I walked. I was heading towards the adventurer's guild building. I turned the corner of one of the streets while wondering if there would be any interesting requests today. I walked in front of the adventurer's guild and looked up at the familiar sign that hung above.

The sign had the universal symbol the Adventure Guilds used. A shield with two swords overtop it, they were crossed to create an X over the shield. I pushed through two large double doors made from an expensive looking wood.


	7. Chapter 6 P1

Chapter 6

Author Notes - Sorry everyone, I have been away from this story for a while. Being the massive procrastinator, and never wanting to commit to one chapter a week I have finally decided to give you some more entertainment! I think for this chapter I will probably be adding more storyline but the next chapter I will be sure to add something else for you all, wink wink. Without further ado, Chapter 6!

Kate's POV

The sound of clamoring of drinks could be heard from inside as I proceeded to enter the Adventurer's Guild. Jolly laughter could be heard from groups of adventures as they huddled together around their tables exchanging old stories and telling jokes.

It was a refreshing change from most of the citizens dejected attitudes. A few of the people who sat alone looked up as I entered.

They glanced at me for only a moment, sizing me up and determining that I was no one special. Oh, how they were wrong.

I strode forth towards the board that the quests were posted on. Scanning quickly I picked out one that seemed interesting and payed well. Three gold pieces for joining a caravan and protecting them as they transported their good to the next city. Their destination was the capital city of Re-Estize.

I decided it would do me some good to leave this city for a while. Nothing exciting ever happened here.

I thought, "Maybe something will happening in the capital?"

I took the request paper off the board.

I walked over to the reception desk, placing down the request and said, "I will take this request."

The caravan consisted of three wagons hauling wheat and other foods to sell at the capitol. I was the only guard but there was no need for any others because bandits tend to not mess with anything adventures guard.

It was proven that one adventurer was equal to around five bandits, depending on their rank. It was a long journey consisting of gazing out of the back of a wagon.

The blue skies were filled with a weird type of bird I had never seen before, black, the color of midnight. The birds squawked constantly.

That is a bad oem, black like death. We continued on our journey as I thought about the black birds and what they might mean.

The capital was around two days journey from the city I lived in. I had never been the the city because of the fact that there was little work for adventurers there.

After the Sorcerer Kingdom arose there had been a lot of controversy about what might happen. Were they going to attack and kill everyone?

The answers could only be speculated. No one knew what the aims of the new kingdom might be. I had heard that they were extremely powerful for their size. Some said they had enough might to bring down all the countries around them.

I doubted that they were that strong but I had never seen any of the kingdom's soldiers. It was hard to guess what this strange new country might hold.

AUTHOR - God dammit, I had such a good place to end the chapter but it's so little writing! Of well, I'll post the second part of this chapter in a few days. Hope you enjoyed this small snack...


	8. Chapter 6 P2

Chapter 6 P2

Author Notes - decided that that small snack wasn't enough so I'm here to give you the rest of chapter 6! More story line, and hopefully things are gonna get interesting! Tell me what you think of the story line in developing. I really need to know if this is interesting to you all or if I should try something else. Leave a review or PM me, I'm always willing to talk to you guys if you have questions or comments. Also, Kate is gonna be in the spotlight for a while, I have to develop her character. Enjoy!

Kate's POV

The constant waking of the wagon was starting to get annoying, the holes in the road caused by erosion made this journey quite uncomfortable. It was nothing I couldn't handle, but it was annoying nevertheless.

I watched as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, plunging us into darkness if it wasn't for the fire that we had built. The flames danced in the air, illuminating the darkness.

It was unsafe to travel at night time, the visibility was also extremely low in this area at night time. The caravan had stopped, they formed a circle using the wagons. In the center of the large circle was a fire that shined brightly to ward off predatory animals that might attack.

I laid down on a blanket near the fire, the heat combating the cool chill that was brought by the wind. My consciousness faded as I closed my eyes, exhausted from the constant bouncing of the wagons on the road.

I woke as morning light seeped into the air, illuminating the sky in a reddish orange color. If I was a normal town's girl I would have described it as breathtaking, but as an adventurer I no longer cared about such girlish things.

I sat up, surveying the area making sure that nothing had happened in the night. To my relief it seemed that the other guards had kept a vigilant eye out for robbers and monsters.

The deal between myself and the other guards was that they would keep watch the first night and I would the second. Since they were regular guards and not adventures I was more capable then all four of them.

I readied myself for traveling on the wagons. Rolling up the large blanket into a neat cylinder to conserve space, I slipped it into the back of the wagon that I traveled on the day before.

The men that hired me were waking as the sunlight overhead began to become brighter. It was a slow process, waiting for the other men to get ready to resume our travels. It took roughly half an hour before everything was ready again.

We were now back to traveling on the uneven road, each bump or hole could be felt as the wagon would shake. It was a terrible feeling and kept anyone that wasn't driving the horses from sleeping.

Today would be the day that we crossed an area of the road that was known as 'Goblins Gate'. Once we passed this area I would have to stay alert because lots of goblins lived in the forest to the west of the road. Travelers were known to get attacked by these goblins if they ventured through this area unguarded.

Many adventures had been sent to kill these goblins, but no matter how many they killed there always seemed to me more coming out of nowhere.

It is said that inside the forest, close to the center is a goblin known as the 'Goblin General'.

(Note - Totally didn't just steal that.)

The 'Goblin General' had united the strong goblin factions and was forcing the weaker tribes farther and farther out of the forest. This was said to be the cause of the numerous attacks that happened to travelers that went through this area.

Although, no one had ever seen this so called 'Goblin General' except one adventurer. No one believed that he was telling the truth, they all thought he was making it up so that he wouldn't look so bad from being defeated by a bunch of goblins.

For now, there was little need to worry because we were still east of the 'Goblin Gate'. The hours flowed like water dripping from a leaking faucet, endlessly the road seemed to span. I could only stare out of the back and imaging what I would do once I reached the capital.

What a boring job.


End file.
